Dragonball: The Chao Saga
by KaylaTheHedgehog
Summary: I got this idea after raising my Chao in Sonic Adventure 2. I take a trip to the Dragonball world and start transforming everyone into Chao. R & R and please try not to flame.
1. The Arrival of the Chao from HFIL (Cell)

A.N. I don't own the Sonic Adventure series or Dragonball Z. If you try to sue, you'll get zilch. Now with that outta the way, on with the story.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dragonball: The Chao Saga  
  
Chapter 1 - The Arrival of the Chao from HFIL (Cell)  
  
**Real world**  
  
It was a typical boring day around my part of Mississippi. I had just finished playing Sonic Adventure 2 on my Dreamcast, when an idea came to my insane little mind. I then made my way to the DBZ world to reek havok.  
  
  
**DBZ world - HFIL**  
  
I first decided to head to the HFIL. My first target was the infamous Cell. I searched around the HFIL until I spotted him meditating. I hovered around him, until he came back to reality.  
  
"What do you want?" he said.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to get outta this place," I said innocently.  
  
"Before I answer that, who are you?" he asked.  
  
"I am kayla_t_hedgehog a.k.a. ChaoQueen," I said. "I can get you out of here."  
  
"Is there a catch to this?" he asked.  
  
"Hmmm, could be," I said.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I'll do it," he said.  
  
"Excellent," I said.   
  
I cupped my hands around the jewel I always wear. The jewel started glowing.   
  
"Chao-mafy!" I shouted.  
  
A white beam erupted from the jewel. The beam hit Cell dead on. He shrunk to the size of a small doll. His legs and arms grew shorter and stubbier. His head became a tad bigger than his body. When the light cleared he had changed almost completely. He still had his green skin and his bishop hat-like horns, which were now decorated with a deep green spike ball. His insectoid wings were now jet black bat-like wings. He had devil tail that matched his green skin.  
  
"What did you do to me?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I Chao-mafied you," I stated. "Now, you can get out of here."  
  
"Where am I supposed to go?" he said.  
  
"To where I keep all my other Chao," I said.  
  
I picked him up and headed to the Mystic Ruins Chao Garden.  
  
  
**Mystic Ruins - Chao Garden**  
  
I arrived in the garden, with my new Cell Chao in tow. The Mystic Ruins Chao Garden was very similar to a section of a jungle. A waterfall was in the center of the garden. The waterfall joined in with a river that flowed around the garden. There were several fruits trees including Hero and Dark trees.   
  
"Where are we, might I ask?" he said.  
  
"This is the Mystic Ruins Chao Garden," I said. "This is where you'll be staying."  
  
"You've gotta be kidding," he said.  
  
"Nope," I said.  
  
Then, Eclipse came walking up. Eclipse is my sister in real life. Whereas I look like a female lavender-furred version of Sonic, Eclipse looked very similar to Shadow except her stripes where lime green.  
  
"Hey, sis," Eclipse said.  
  
"Nice to see ya'," I said.  
  
"So is that our new arrival?" Eclipse asked looking at the Cell Chao.  
  
"This is him," I said.  
  
"I still can't believe your doing this to all of the DBZ guys," Eclipse said. "Goku and his friends I can understand, but the baddies as well?"  
  
"Well I wanted the Hero and Dark Chao to be balanced out," I said.  
  
"Good point," Eclipse said. "So who's next?"  
  
"Either Frieza and King Cold or the Ginyu Force," I said. "I'll Chao-mafy the first ones I come to I come to."  
  
"If you want I'll go ahead and introduce Cell to the other Chao," Eclipse said.   
  
"Okay," I said.  
  
I handed Cell over to Eclipse.  
  
"I won't be the only one, will I?" Cell asked.  
  
"Not a chance," I said. "Catch ya' later!"   
  
I then made my way back to the HFIL.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So how was it? Remember to R & R. I'll continue to post the chapters as I finish them. 


	2. The Arrival of the Chao from HFIL (Friez...

A.N. I don't own Dragonball Z or Sonic Adventure.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2 - The Arrival of the Chao from HFIL (Frieza & King Cold)  
  
**DBZ World - HFIL**  
  
I soon arrived back in the HFIL. My next target was Frieza and his father King Cold. I spotted them talking about their plans for world domination when they got out. I walked up to them.  
  
"And who might you be?" Frieza said.   
  
"They call me kayla_t_hedgehog a.k.a. ChaoQueen," I said. "I was here to take you somewhere other than here."   
  
"Which would be?" King Cold said.  
  
"Where I just dropped off Cell," I said.  
  
"Will we be leaving this place for good?" Frieza said.  
  
"Yeah," I said. "At a price."  
  
"I don't care," Frieza said. "I want to get out of here and get my revenge on those Saiya-jins."   
  
"Alright," I said. "But don't get mad at me."  
  
I put my hands around my jewel again.   
  
"Chao-mafy!"   
  
The beam shot out and changed Frieza and King Cold. Both kept their original skin color. Frieza now had a light purple spike ball hovering above his head. His tail was pale white and he had pale white bat wings. King Cold had a deep purple spike ball decorating his head. He still had his bull-like horns and his armor and cape. He had a deep purple devil tail and deep purple bat wings.  
  
"What did you do to us?!" Frieza exclaimed.  
  
"I told you there was a price," I stated calmly.  
  
"Change us back now," King Cold demanded.  
  
"Nuh uh," I said. "You're coming with me."  
  
"Only if you can beat us," Frieza said.   
  
"That wouldn't take too long," I said. "Considering the fact that you have no powers whatsoever right now. Now, come here and I will take you somewhere else."   
  
"You'll have to catch me first!" Frieza said. He tried to run off, but he was so slow that I just picked him up by his tail.   
  
"Put me down now!" Frieza demanded.  
  
"Not a chance," I said. "Now let's go."  
  
I picked up King Cold and went back to the MR Chao Garden.  
  
  
**MR Chao Garden**  
  
I arrived at the Chao Garden a little later than before, due to Frieza's excessive struggling.  
  
"Okay," I said. "I'm definitely using Strength Animals on you two."  
  
"Put us down this minute!" King Cold exclaimed.  
  
"Fine," I said dropping them.  
  
Eclipse then came by with Cell and Mystic behind her. Mystic is one of my evolved Hero Chao. She has a golden yellow halo, sheep horns, a parrot crest, wings, and feet. She had two yellow antenna and purple, blue, and white feathers coming out of her head.   
  
"So how's Cell coping?" I asked.   
  
"Better than I expected," Eclipse said. "He made friends with the other Chao fairy quickly. Namely, Mystic."  
  
"They have a thing for each other, don't they?" I asked.  
  
"Yep," Eclipse said grinning. "I hardly ever see them apart."  
  
"A Hero Chao and Dark Chao," I said. "Who'd have thought?"  
  
"So," Eclipse said. "I see you managed to snag Frieza and King Cold."   
  
"Yeah," I said. "I almost didn't get here though 'cause Frieza kept struggling."  
  
"Have you decided what kind of Chao Cell will be?" Eclipse asked.  
  
"Well, since he likes Mystic so much, he'll be a Flying Chao," I said. "Now I've gotta make one more trip to the HFIL."   
  
"Wait!" Frieza exclaimed. "You're not leaving up here, are you?"   
  
"For now," I said. "But I'll be back with more."  
  
I then headed back for my final trip to the HFIL.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2 finally got up. Looks like poor Frieza has suffered the 'Chao treatment'. Next ones will be the Ginyu Force. R & R. 


End file.
